Late Nights
by White Truffle
Summary: Late night conversation over ice cream and beer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Reviews would be nice.. it will fuel me to write more. Hahaha.**

"**Can't sleep,Red?"** Logan walked into the kitchen and head for the fridge. It was a very hot night and he had been tossing and turning in his bed. He noticed how thin Jean's nightdress was and he secretly thanked the humidity.

"**Yeah. The weather is bothering me. I'm thinking about waking up Ro"** she grinned as she dug her spoon into her tub of heavenly chocolate ice cream. "Want some?"

Logan leaned against the counter with a beer in his hand and shook his head **"Never been a sweet tooth kind of guy"** he replied grimly and took a swig out of his beer. It has been pretty quiet for the past week. The students had all gone back home for their term break, leaving Logan, Jean, Storm and Hank. Scott and the Professor had gone to D.C for a Mutant Right's Convention.

"**So. Emma is with Scott huh?" **he broke her train of thought and watched Jean took mouthfuls of ice cream with interest. Things are different here in this timeline. He didn't have his adamantium claws, which something he was trying to get accustom to. And having his favourite red head alive and well. Everything he ever knew was erratically erased and the future was reset.

"**You seemed surprised"** she eyed him curiously. She and Scott had decided to break the engagement off. Things haven't been good between them. Scott hasn't been supportive with her decision to control the Phoenix. He made it clear he wanted the Phoenix gone. He even consulted the Professor behind her back to make him change her mind. But the Professor knew best than to cage the beast. He promised Jean he would do everything in his power to help her go through this difficult period. Things got worse when Emma joined the Institute. She tolerated when Emma kept throwing herself onto him. But finding them locking lips in the kitchen late at night was the last straw. She had thrown Emma against the wall with her telekinesis and gave Scott a mental stunt, not before telepathically telling him it was over and breaking off the psy-link between them. The old Jean would have been all forgiving but the recent surge of power in her had changed her into a confident woman. She felt like she didn't have to cower behind Scott or anyone. She could take care of herself. She liked this new change in her.

"**Pretty much"** he shrugged and stepped closer to her. **"If ya wanna talk…"** he trailed off mid-sentence when Jean laughed. **"Whats so funny?"** he cocked an eyebrow.

"**You. The Wolverine. Never thought you were the 'pour-my-heart-out' kind of person"** she made an open-inverted gesture with her hands. Jean stood up and put away her ice cream.

"**Just lookin' out for ya Redd"** he gave her a small smile. He didn't want her troubled emotions to awaken her _inner demon_. He knows what happens when Jean Grey gets pissed. The Professor seemed to be doing a good job so far to help her control the Phoenix. It had been a team effort to make sure they didn't step on her tail. But he had to give her credit on how calm she had been, handling her relationship issues. He watched her as she neared him.

Jean gave him a reassuring smile and placed an innocent kiss on his cheek. **"Thank you for your concern Logan"** she said quietly and patted his arm **"Good night".**


	2. Chapter 2

"**What do you want?"** Jean gritted her teeth when the svelte blonde walked into her infirmary. She was already having a hell of a pounding headache and the last thing she needed was Emma to aggravate her even more. **"Why are you back here anyway? Aren't you supposed to meet Scott at D.C?" **

"**Scottie wanted me to pick up some stuff for our short gateway. Was wondering if you know where his favourite swimming trunks were"** Emma replied casually, running her fingers on the cold metal of the incline chair.

_Bitch…_ **"Not now Emma… I can't handle you right now"** Jean warned, massaging her temples with her right hand.

"**Oh, come on now Jean don't be such a spoilt sport-"**, Emma stopped and backed away when room around her started rattling.

"**I warned you!"** Jean screamed, giving her a warning shove with her teke. Realizing the extent of her anger, Jean backed down and the rattling stopped. **"Please, just leave me alone".** She was getting tired of her games. Emma can have Scott. She can't afford to let silly tiffs over her ex- let her rage take over her. She watched Emma leave for the door "It's in his old room".

Emma turned around and stared at her blankly before nodding, **"Thanks…"**

Jean collapsed against her office chair and let out a frustrated sigh. She needed to clean up the mess she made in the infirmary. But all she could think about is a hot bubble bath.

"**Morning Logan. Coffee? I brewed it myself. What about some bacon and waffles?"** Ororo offered with enthusiasm. Logan smirked at her, quite a comical sight to see her in apron and a metal spatula in her hand, **"Spill it Storm. Whats up?"**

Ororo bit her lip guiltily, **"I need you to cover for me. I'm supposed to drive Jean to pick up a new student. But Kurt just called. He'll be here a day early. I need to pick him up at the airport… So could you follow Jean.." **she trailed off questioningly.

"**Only if you fill me up"** he placed his plate and watched her fill his plate with greasy bacon and waffles. He didn't mind spending his day driving Jean around. Not that he had anything to do anyway.

"**Sorry to bother you Logan. I would go on my own but its SOP for two teachers to pick up a new student.."** Jean said apologetically as she got into the passenger seat of the Hummer.

"**Don't sweat it Jeannie. So, where are we headin'?"** he asked, slowly stepping on the accelerator.

"**Just follow the directions"** Jean replied as she typed in the address on the Hummer's GPS. **"Let's crank it up!" **she mimicked Jubilee and turned on the Radio. She kept pressing the 'next' button but the playlist were all too… metal for her liking; no thanks to Bobby. He thanked the heavens when Jean turned the shit off. He was rugged at heart, tough exterior and all but metal music makes him cringe.

"**So. You and Mariko huh?"** she broke the silence. Mariko came to the Institute to visit Logan; with her whole HQ of bodyguards which she repeatedly apologized saying it was standard procedure.

"**Hmm"** Logan replied as he kept his eyes on the road. He wasn't sure how to answer that. From what he remembered, the last he saw Mariko was when he was in Japan. They haven't got back in touch ever since till recently. So he wasn't sure what happened in the period of his altered timeline.

"**Its complicated".**

"**Really? Its either you are or you're not" **Jean turned to him, leaning her body back against the door. **"It's a one sided thing?"** probed further. She frowned and huffed **"Well, do you love her?"**

Logan laughed, **"You're not going to let it go, are ya?"** he looked at her sideways and shook his head in disbelief. **"No. I don't feel that way".**

"**Ahh… so it's a booty call kind of thing. I get it. Say no more"** she slapped his arm.

"**What? No! I'm not that kind of person Jeannie"** he frowned, **"She got into some serious shit in Japan. So I helped"** Logan reasoned. He didn't want Jean to think he sleeps around for pleasure.

"**Sorry"** seemed like she hit a nerve. **"We're here"** she said as Logan pulled in to the corner at the rundown sealed building.

"**Whoa…who lives here?"** he said under his breath.

"**Her name is Sarah. Sensed her using cerebro. Come on" **

Her powers must be as powerful as the Professor for her to be able to use Cerebro, he noted. Seeing the sealed entrance, Logan kicked down the boards. **"3****rd**** floor"** Jean gestured over the stairs. She didn't have so strain hard to focus her powers on the girl. Jean knocked on the un-numbered door and called out her name.

"**Shes inside. I heard her running"** Logan said quietly.

"**Sarah Wilson? Its Dr. Grey. I'd like to speak to you"** she knocked again before the door squeaked open. **"How do you know my name?"** a little voice squeaked behind the latched door.

"**Hi sweetie.. I used my powers to find you. Do you think you could let us in?".**

She studied them both warily, contemplating for a moment before unlatching the door to let them in. Jean looked around at the run-downed apartment. Sarah couldn't be more than 14 years old. **"You live alone, kid?"** Logan asked as took his place next to Jean.

Sarah nodded **"Yeah..So you said you have powers. Show me"** she plopped down on the couch and waited. Jean smiled, **"I can read minds. And move stuff"** with that Jean effortlessly flipped through the pages of some old newspaper with her powers. **"Logan here has healing abilities…and a mean temper" **she gestured to him.

"**Whats yours?"** Logan asked.

"**I can sense people's biggest fear. I know what they are afraid of. And I can project it…like now. I know what you're scared of"** she tilted her head.

"**What? Like spiders?"** Logan grinned. But that grin didn't stay long when he suddenly saw and image of Jean appeared in front of him. Her eyes were black and she looked angry. The veins on her body darkened against her pale skin. The same splitting image of her when she was on Al Catraz.

"**Stop it!"** he growled and his boned-claws came out from his knuckles. **"Logan!"** Jean shot her hand out and held his arm. Immediately the projection of Dark Phoenix disappeared. _"What the hell was that?"_ Jean said telepathically with a frown. **"Don't ever do that again, Kid. Ya understand?**" he warned Sarah who timidly cowered against the corner of the couch.

"**I'm sorry.. I didn't meant to.."** she sobbed.

"**Its okay Sarah"** Jean sat down next to her and put her arms around the girl. **"He didn't mean to scare you like that"** she consoled. Sarah just nodded and didn't dare to look at Logan who stepped out the door. **"Why are you here ?" **

"**Call me Jean. Well… we run a school for mutants. We teach them how to control their powers. We'd like you to come with us. We are like a family there. We'll take care of you… What do you say, Sarah?" **Jean took her hands in hers.

Sarah studied Jean for a moment and nodded **"Okay".** Anywhere is better than here. She and her brother, Jake were orphans. Her brother refused to be in the system because they'll separate them. 19 year old Jake had promised their mother he'd look out for his little sister. Unfortunately Jake was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He got caught in a crossfire between the neighbourhood gang. Sarah was only 12 when she found Jake few blocks down, shot dead. She had been taking care of herself ever since. It wasn't safe staying here. Her mutant powers helped her survive. Sarah stood up and disappeared into one of the rooms for a while and came out with a small bag. **"I don't have much"** she shrugged.

"**We've got company. Gotta go. Now"** Logan peered into the hallway and rushed them down the stairs and out the carpark. They were about to reach the Hummer when shots were fired at them. The first few rounds missed them and hit the bulletproof Hummer. **"Get in!"** he yelled to them and he turned around to see 3 young hooligans approached them.

"**Sweet ride mister!"** one of them said. **"Give me the keys or I'll shoot"** said the other.

"**I don't think so. Walk away. I don't have to hurt ya"** Logan warned, letting out his claws.

"**Its one of those mutants! Shoot him Kyle!"** the shorter one yelled. Kyle shot his last few rounds and hit Logan. He stopped dead in his tracks when Logan didn't go down.

"**I warned ya"** Logan growled and charged towards them, stabbing them in their thigh. He watched them stumbled back in pain and scurried away limping. Logan picked up the gun and dropped it into the dumpster before heading back to the Hummer.

He closed the driver's door and immediately his senses kicked in. **"Whose bleeding?!"** he turned to look at the back seat.

"** got shot"** Sarah trembled, her small hands adding pressure to Jean's shoulder. The cloth was already soaked with blood. **"Head back home"** she gritted her teeth, trying to stay calm but the pain in her shoulder made it difficult.

"**Shit. Jean! I'm taking you to the hospital"** he yelled and started the car.

"**Head back. Hanks' been alerted. Don't make me tell you again"** Jean warned, glaring at him through the rear view mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eimhear93****: I'm pretty upset there's not much Jean/Logan fanfic too. So I decided to take matters in my own hands and write more of this pairing! **

**GhostGlowLight: LOL! Lets see how it goes eh.. *wiggles brow***

"**How is she doin'?"** Logan walked into the infirmary. Hank had done a 2 hour surgery to get the bullet out her shoulder.

"**I got the bullet out. But it shattered her collarbone though. She will be in excruciating pain once the anaesthesia wears off"** Hank replied as he pulled down her dressing gown to show him her bandaged shoulder.

He gently rubbed his thumb against her pale cheek, **"But she'll be fine?"** he looked up to Hank.

"**She'll survive. She has to stay here though. Maybe you could bring down some of her things? So she'd be comfortable."** Hank suggested as he adjusted her morphine drip.

"**Thanks Hank"** Logan thanked the other man and turned his gaze back to her. She looked frail lying there on the infirmary bed. Her long fiery red hair spread across the pillow. He listened to her breathing; his heightened senses picked up on her steady heartbeat. He pulled the blanket over her chest, making sure she was comfortable before leaving her to retrieve her stuff.

Logan came down the stairs with a box of Jean's things and bumped into Sarah. Ro' must have settled her in, he noted she was cleaner than when he first saw her. **"Is she okay?"** she asked timidly.

"**Yeah Kid. Shes fine. Just knocked out. Have ya eaten?" **

"**Yes. Ms Munroe made me rice and curry"** she touched her stomach. She can't recall the last time she was this full. **"Why are you afraid of her?"** she looked at him questioningly.

Took a moment for him to realize who she was referring to. **"I'm not afraid of her… Just what she can become" **he said as he walked past her, heading to the infirmary.

Right after shower, Logan went down the infirmary to check up on Jean. He had spent the night on the incline chair next to her, just in case she woke up. But she slept through the night without stirring. When the door slide open, he saw Jean sitting up on her bed. Her back was to him. She had pulled down the sleeve of her gown, baring her bandaged shoulder.

"**What are you doin' Redd?. Don't think it's a good idea"** he commented as he neared her. He unknowingly blushed when he faced her. She secured the gown just above the soft swells of her breast. He noted how white her skin was…

"**Hurts like hell"** she winced as she tried not to move her shoulder.

"**Hold on"**, he reached out for a bottle of painkillers Hank had conveniently left by the drawer. He read the label and passed Jean the contents and a glass of water. He watched her ate the meds and painfully gulped down the water. **"You okay?"** he held her head, a look of concern spread across his face. Jean just nodded and tried to give him a winning smile but failed miserably. **"I'll come back with something for ya' to eat okay?"** he gently kissed her forehead **"Be right back".**

He came back down 15 minutes later to find Jean already asleep. He set down the tray of food on the table. He wanted to wake her up so she could at least fill her stomach but decided against it. He grabbed the newspaper from the tray and flipped through the pages.

Logan woke up when he heard somebody moving around the room. He turned his head to see Scott standing over Jean. He watched as Scott kissed her forehead before leaving. Logan couldn't help but feel annoyed and a sense of possessiveness came over him. Scott didn't deserve Jean. _'As if you do' _the voice in his head mocked him. He frowned; If Jean would have him, he'd never leave her side no matter how bad things turned out. Maybe this time around he could be the good guy.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to run a blood test" Hank said as he threw away the bucket Jean had vomited in. She has been running a fever since the night before and he was worried it might be caused by an infection from her wound.

"You're burnin'up" Logan touched her forehead, "Whats wrong with her Hank? She was fine few days ago". It has been a 3 weeks since the incident and Jean seemed to recover just fine until yesterday.

"I'm not sure. Her blood test will show" he took a vial of Jean's blood and disappeared into the back of the lab.

"Logan..Could you?.." Jean whispered hoarsely, gesturing to the jug of on the table at the foot of the bed. "Sure darlin'" he poured her a glass and helped her sit up. "Do you want anything to eat?" Logan asked sympathetically.

"No" she said quickly. She wasn't hungry, besides, she couldn't keep her food down even if she was. "I'm just tired" she heaved heavily as Logan lay her back down gently.

Hank returned shortly after with her medical chart and test result. "Logan, could you step out a while? I need to give Jean a thorough medical" Hank noted the alarmed look on his face and smiled "Don't worry.. Shes fine".

"Whats wrong Hank?" Jean frowned.

"I didn't want to say this in front of him…" Hank knew of Logan's affection for Jean. He had been by her side since the day 1 she was admitted, not leaving her side. He grew overly concern and protective over her when Jean's condition didn't get any better.

"Congratulations Jean. You're 6 weeks pregnant"

"Wha-What?" she stammered. She tried to recall her last cycle and mentally scolded herself for being thoughtless. How could it slipped her mind she was late? She backtracked to the night over a month ago. It was the night after Ro's birthday party.

Jean rested her hand on her stomach; realization hit her when it dawned upon the identity of the baby's father.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short. The next will be slightly longer! Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jean stared out her window, taking a break from all the packing. She touched her sore shoulder and sighed. A lot has happened within these 2 months. She decided to keep the baby, without the knowledge of the child's father that she was pregnant. She made Hank swore to not breathe a word to anyone. She would announce to them when the time comes. She had told the Professor of her decision, to keep the baby and move out to her old apartment in the City while taking lecture classes over at the College. The Professor had always been supportive of her, but he urged her to at least let the baby's father know.

"Come in" she said over her shoulder when she heard a knock on the door.

"You should at least wait till your shoulder heals".

"The next semester is starting in a week. I doubt it'll heal in time", Jean turned to face him. He had tried to talk her out of taking up the offer, reasoning it was too sudden and that the team needed her.

"Do you have to move out?" he cocked an eyebrow. He clearly didn't want her to go. Only when things were on his side, she had to leave.

"Its almost a 2 hours' drive to the College. Its nearer from my apartment" she grinned at his futile attempts to make her stay. Jean placed her hand on his arm; "I'll come by once in a while" she smiled. "Besides, I don't think I'll be missed much". She had already handed over her duties to Emma. Hank has the lab all to himself now.

"But I'll miss you" Logan said quietly. He took a step closer and held her face. He hesitated for a moment, playing with the thought of it before moving in and kissing her gently. He was half expecting her to pull away but was elated when she didn't. A soft moan escaped her when his tongue parted her soft lips. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, mindful of her shoulder.

"Logan…" Jean slowly pulled away. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. It was pretty intense. Her body melted perfectly into his stocky frame. Her gaze lingered on his lips, she was tempted to kiss him again. "I like you…but I can't" she bit her lip.

Logan chuckled, "Why Red? It's pretty obvious I like you too. You want me to spell it out for ya?"

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

Logan took a step back and studied her. "Scott?" Jean sighed and nodded. "Does he know?". Jean shook her head. He looked over the boxes in her room and nodded, "You don't want him to know. That's why you're running".

"I'm not running. He is with Emma now. If he knows he will want to be responsible. I don't want him to come back crawling just because he knocked me up" Jean replied spitefully.

"He will find out sooner or later. How long?"

"2 months now.."

Logan kept quiet. She couldn't have known she was pregnant when Scott left her. He understood her situation and a sudden need to protect her came over him. He wanted to pull her into his arms and let her know everything was going to be okay. But he stopped himself. She had to figure things out. Being in the picture might complicate things for her more.

"I don't know what to say Jeannie"

Jean smiled sadly. For once, she wasn't sure about her future.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan took a sip of his beer, cooling off after his cage fight earlier. Danger room session wasn't enough for him to blow off some steam. He found the simulation predictable and safe. In the cage, he had to think on his feet, anticipate any blows from his challenger. The adrenaline that shot through his system made him feel alive. He didn't care about the money, although the payout was good. He could easily earn almost a thousand in a night, depending on the crowd. He was one of their favourites. He was more interested in the thrill. He usually comes by once in a while. But ever since Jean left the school 3 months ago, he has been coming to the bar more frequently. He found himself missing her. She had stopped coming by the school. He didn't ask why; it was fairly obvious. You can't hide being pregnant.

He recalled back the moment when they shared the kiss. They didn't even talk about it; almost like it never happened. If he had a choice, he didn't want to talk about it either; He just wanted to kiss her again. But Jean was pregnant. With Scott's child. Part of him was glad she didn't want Scott to be a part of it. The other half felt that ol' Cyke had the right to know. It wasn't his problem to confront Scott. He respected Jean's decision to keep it quiet.

"Can I buy you another beer?". Logan turned his head slightly to see an attractive brunette sat next to him. The sweet scent of her sweet cherry perfume irritated his heightened sense of smell. Logan gave her once over and finished his bottle. "I'm good. Thanks", he replied casually before picking up his tab. "Heres $50. Get the lady whatever she wants" he told the bartender before walking out.

Logan started the Mustang and looked at the time. Weighing the odds, he made up his mind and drove out the car park and headed out to the City.

Xx

"Coming!" Jean yelled as she casually walked to her door. Nowadays she didn't bother rushing for anything. Her pregnant belly had made rushing almost impossible. She learned to take things slow. She peeked through the peep hole and her heart leaped.

"Hey" she blushed, desperately trying to tone down her excitement.

"Hey… I uhh.." he didn't know what to say. One moment he was thinking how much he missed her. The next thing he knew he was already on the highway heading to meet her. "Sorry to come unannounced"

"Is everything okay?" it dawned on her that something bad might have happened at the school. Realizing he was standing at her doorway, she gestured for him to come in.

"Everythings' fine.." She was wearing a green knee length dress that hung loosely around her pregnant abdomen. Her hair tied in a loose ponytail draped pass her shoulder. At 5 months pregnant, she was glowing and he was entranced. "I've missed ya"

"You drove through the night just to tell me that? You could have just called me" she played coy.

Without missing a beat, Logan took big strides towards her and took her into his arms and kissed her, catching her off guard.

After he broke the kiss, he gently caressed her cheek. "I know it sounds crazy with you being pregnant with Cyke's child. And I'm here in the middle of the night, drove all the way across town just to see you" he paused, as if trying to find the right words to say. "I love you Jean. Since the day I met ya. But time has never been fair on my side. Ya were with Cyke…now that hes with Emma, you're pregnant. With his child", he vented out his frustration. He was waiting for Jean to say something but she just kept quiet. "I don't expect anything from ya. I just…" dejected, he shrugged "I should go".

"Wait" she quickly reached out for his hand before he turned. Her fingers intertwined with his, she pulled him closer. Logan looked at her questioningly. "I want to make this work… but I don't know how you can accept me like this"

"I just want to love you, Jean. It doesn't matter"


	7. Chapter 7

The residents of the mansion had thrown a huge surprise welcome back party for Jean. But they were the ones surprised to see her heavily pregnant with Logan by her side; hand in hand. They chided Logan for not telling them about the pregnancy. He took the fall and rebutted that he was respecting Jean's decision to not let it known till the time was right.

Throughout the pregnancy, Logan had been supportive of Jean. He was there when he felt the baby kicked. Been there for her through the morning sickness. Patient when she had mood swings. Entertained her cravings; he had bought different types of ice cream for her late night cravings. But the highlight of it all was when he saw the ultrasound of the baby. The moment Hank hooked on the monitor, he was in awe. Jean held his hand and they both watched the screen in silence. A sense of warmth washed over him, something he couldn't comprehend. He gazed down at her and saw her caressed her abdomen lovingly.

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" Hank interrupted his thoughts.

Jean shook her head, "I want it to be a surprise".

"Ya sure? Don't ya have to go baby shopping or something" Logan asked.

"When in doubt, choose yellow" she grinned.

"Poor kids' gonna look like a banana" Logan touched her tummy and instantly he felt the baby kicked "Think it's a boy. Quite a kicker"

"He is, isn't he?" she placed her hand onto Logan's without realizing.

Hank cleared his throat, fully aware he has been forgotten. "I'll leave you love birds to your moment. Jean, inform me if you feel any discomfort alright?" Jean thanked Hank and watched him leave.

"Here, let me help ya" Logan quickly helped her when she struggled a little to sit up.

"Logan…"

"Yeah?" he replied without looking up. He picked up her flats and helped her put them on. Jean reached her out and lifted his chin gently. She fixed her gaze into his warm brown eyes.

"Thank you… for everything. You're taking up all the responsibility and you are not even the father-"

"I want to" Logan shot in, not allowing her to continue on. He fished out something from his back pocket and presented it to her. Jean gasped at the small black box in his hand. He was still on his knees after he helped her put on her shoes.

"I've fallen for you since the day we met. I've lost you enough in a lifetime and I don't want to lose you again…" he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. He gazed into the beautiful emerald eyes which never failed to make his heart skip a beat "Marry me, Jean. Let me take care of ya and the baby"

Jean was speechless; she felt tears stinging in her eyes. She was touched that Logan, the Wolverine; wants to take up the responsibility as the father of her baby that wasn't even his. She didn't want to impose that burden on him.

"I don't care that hes not mine…" Logan said as though he sensed her turmoil.

"Yes…" she whispered, blinking away her tears. Logan almost leapt with joy. He fumbled with the box and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Logan". Logan gazed lovingly at her beautiful face. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He never thought he'd hear her say that. He kissed her long and hard, before kneeling back down rested his head against her stomach. At that moment, everything was perfect.

**End.**


End file.
